


“Aces come out of the deck”

by Miss__Red



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexual Peter Parker, Bisexual Peter Parker, Living Together, M/M, One Shot, Pansexual Wade Wilson, Precious Peter Parker, Soft Wade Wilson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:42:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28270350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss__Red/pseuds/Miss__Red
Summary: “I’m ace,“ he blurred out, avoiding to look at Wade and staring down on his plate instead.“I’m sorry, if that’s a deal breaker for you and you wanna leave that’s okay, I understand,” Peter said quietly.Or the one where Peter tells Wade he’s asexual and Wade is not reacting like Peter thought he would
Relationships: Peter Parker/Wade Wilson, Spider-Man/Deadpool
Comments: 13
Kudos: 285





	“Aces come out of the deck”

“Honey, I’m home!” Wade yelled as soon as he stepped through the door of their little flat. Well, actually it was Peter’s flat, but since they spent most of their time here, Wade basically had moved in and used his own flat as a storage room for his weapons and spare suits.

Peter came out of the kitchen to give his boyfriend a welcome-kiss.

“Hey, just in time. Dinner is almost ready.” he said and went back to set the table, Wade trailing behind him and curiously peering into the pots bubbling on the stove.

“It’s just a simple pasta with bolognese, nothing fancy,” Peter laughed as Wade let the hot lit fall back on the pot.

“Baby boy, just the fact you made dinner is enough for me. As long as we agree that the title of breakfast master is reserved for me and my pancakes with Canadian maple syrup.” Wade pulled Peter in for a hug and planted a little kiss in his hair.

The younger boy just smiled and fiddled with the hem of his t-shirt. There was more behind the whole cooking thing than just a nice evening with dinner and candles. They have been together for almost two months now and Wade has been surprisingly patient with the topic of sex. Sure, there was the occasional groping and Wade would use every opportunity to press his morning wood against him, often followed with some grinding but that was it.

By the amount of dick jokes and comments about “dat fine ass” of Spider-Man he made during patrol, Peter would’ve thought Deadpool couldn’t wait to finally get in his pants. Which was where the problem started and why Peter should’ve had this talk way earlier in their relationship instead of giving Wade all this hope, only just to shatter it to pieces. He knew Wade loved sex as much as he loved pancakes and his katanas. (And) he knew he’d try to understand Peter. That’s what every other person he was in a relationship with in the past had done. He’d tell them he doesn’t experience sexual attraction, but that doesn’t mean he doesn’t love them. At first, they would say it wouldn’t make a difference. But after a while the subtle questions would start.

“Sure you don’t wanna try it?”

“I promise you’ll like it.”

That would turn into “Come on, you’re just scared.” followed by “Do it for me.” and “Am I not enough for you?” and finally they’d give up and end the relationship. It wasn’t that Peter hadn’t tried. In his first relationship, before he heard about asexuality, he had talk ed himself into sex. After the act, while his boyfriend at that time -his name had been Harry- had rode out his past-orgasm bliss, Peter had locked himself into his bathroom, threw up two times and cried until he had no tears anymore. There, on the cold tiles he had felt like a complete failure for not enjoying what just happened. When he told Harry the next day he’d just laughed at him, called him “broken” and “useless” and left.

After that it took Peter a long time to go out dating again and when he did and met MJ he thought she’d understand. As it turned out, she did not. Though he had to admit she really tried. They stayed friends after that, meeting every now and then for coffee, because they got along quite good.

Just not as a couple.

And now there was Wade.

When Deadpool and Spider-Man first met, Peter thought he would never get used to the killing, inappropriate jokes, and fast food. Well, turns out he could and after making Deadpool promise he would not kill anyone while they were together (“What about some light maiming?” “No!”) Peter let him tag along on patrol. He could always use some backup and he had to admit it was much funnier with Wade.

Going on patrol together turned into having tacos on rooftops, which turned into hanging out outside of patrolling and playing Mario Kart, leading to an identity reveal on Peter’s side. Then, seven weeks and three days ago, Wade had finally asked him out.

Which brought him right to where he was now, standing in his kitchen, wearing Wade’s Deadpool shirt and gathering up the courage to start the conversation they were about to have. Wade still had his arms around him and started telling him about his day and how stupid and careless bad guys got these days. Peter listened only with half an ear, wriggled himself out of the hug and checked the sauce one last time before he quietly said, “Dinner’s ready.”

“...and then there was this other guy, you won’t believe it, he really thought I wouldn’t kill him just because he told me everything I wanted to know, as if that would make up for working for a child trafficking ring but don’t worry, baby boy, I didn’t make him suffer, clean headshot. He was helpful after all, so I thought he didn’t deserve torture.”

“Hm,” was the only thing Peter made and continued to pick in his food without being hungry even though it smelled really good.

Wade stopped talking and set his cutlery down, giving the boy sitting in front of him a worried look.

“Petey, are you okay?”

Peter flinched when he was dragged out of his thoughts.

“Yeah, sure. Why?”

“Because I just told you I killed a man and all you had to say was ‘hm’. You know you can tell me anything.”

Peter sighed and let his own fork sink down. Better to get it over with. He took a few deep, steadying breaths and tried to prepare himself for anything that might come.

Wade waited patiently, giving Peter the time to get ready which he was grateful for. Contrary to what everyone else said, Wade was indeed a very soft and caring person when he felt safe enough to let his guards down.

Peter cleared his throat one last time and decided to go straight to the point. He already waited too long for this.

“I’m ace,“ he blurred out, avoiding to look at Wade and staring down on his plate instead. “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you sooner,” his voice barely more than a whisper.

Wade said nothing.

“I can understand if you don’t wanna be together with me anymore, I know how much you like sex and it was selfish of me to make you think you had a chance to finally ‘tap that ass,” Peter laughed dryly, still not looking up.

Still silence.

A few moments nothing was heard besides the shouting of the family next door and the traffic noise coming through the slightly opened kitchen window. Somewhere in the building, a toilet flushed, and Peter could hear the TV in the flat above them. After another minute or so of his boyfriend saying nothing Peter finally glanced up.

He didn’t know what he expected.

Incomprehension. Anger. Maybe disgust even.

What he definitely _didn’t_ expected was the trace of guilt all over Wade’s face.

“Wade?”

The older man swallowed visibly.

“Okay, uhm...” His voice was a little rough and cleared his throat before he continued talking.

“I wish you would’ve told me sooner.”

“I know, I’m sorry, if that’s a deal breaker for you and you wanna leave that’s okay, I understand,” Peter said quietly, trying to hold back the tears (Spoiler alert: he failed).

“Baby boy.”

Peter sniffed but refused to raise his head. A single tear rolled past his nose and dropped on his shirt.

“Petey, look at me please.” Wade’s voice was so soft and familiar that Peter complied.

“Thank you,” Wade smiled and that almost made Peter cry even more. That was one thing he loved about his boyfriend: he never took anything for granted.

“First of all: rude, that you would think, just because I can’t put my dick in you, or you your dick in me, I’d break up with you.”

Peter opened his mouth, but Wade held up a finger to stop him.

“Ah ah, Deadpool’s talking now. Second, the reason I wish you had told me earlier is, that this relationship is not a one-way thing, okay? And the last thing I wanna do is make you uncomfortable or pressure you into something you don’t wanna do. Your feelings are as important as mine are. So, I suggest, you go and get a nice, cosy blanket and some snacks while I clean this up and then we sit on the couch and talk okay?”

Peter could just nod and stood up to do exactly what Wade told him.

After they were both snuggled up in their huge SpideyPool blanket, with a bowl of crisps on the coffee table in front of them, next to chocolate chip cookies and ice cream, Wade started.

“Okay, so sex is a no-go. What about some light petting or getting each other off?”

The brown-haired boy shrugged his shoulders and finished the spoon of his ice cream before he answered.

“I guess it depends on my mood, sometimes I enjoy some touching, sometimes it does nothing for me. I can get you off if you want but the other way around is rather meh.”

“Noticed. What about kisses, cuddles and hugs?”

“A huge yes, please.”

“Good. Last thing: how about the sex jokes? I can’t promise I’m able to totally stop them, but I do can try to turn them down a little, if it makes you uncomfortable.”

“The jokes are okay with me; I love some good humour.” Peter couldn’t help but smile as he looked over to Wade. In hindsight, he asked himself why he ever doubted that Wade would do anything else but accept him for who he was, without any judgment.

He put his ice on the table and scooped over to climb into Wade’s lap and buried his face in Wade’s firm chest.

“Thank you.” he mumbled, and a warmth began to spread in his belly as Wade put his arms around him and held him tight.

“I love you,” Wade said, and Peter could feel the vibrations on his cheek.

“I know,” he responded with a little smile. Wade laughed and dotted little kisses on his boyfriend’s head.

“Is this your way of suggesting we should watch Star Wars?”

“Maybe,” Peter leaned back so I could look at Wade face to face.

“Honestly, thank you. I was so scared you’d turn me down because of the whole ace thing like everyone else did,” he admitted.

“Nah, bullshit. Yeah, I love sex but I sure as hell love you more. _Way_ more. And if you ever want to set new boundaries, you can tell me and we can sit down and talk about it, okay?”

“Yeah, okay,” Peter snatched his ice cream bowl back from the table and made himself comfortable in his boyfriend’s lap.

“Now, what about that Star Wars marathon...?”

“Sure thing, baby boy.

Half-way through the second movie Wade moved his mouth close to Peter’s ear and whispered “Since you’re ace, does that mean, instead of the closet, you came out of the deck?” and Peter couldn’t be more happy and grateful to have such a goofy (but loving) boyfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> Asexuality is a spectrum and I tried to write the character to my best knowledge.  
> It is not my intention to offend anyone who might experiences it differently and if I did I deeply apologise. 
> 
> Please feel free to share your opinion and let me know what you think...  
> Thanks again to Ten Danvers for beta reading!
> 
> Happy Holidays everyone ^^


End file.
